It is the intent of The Ohio State University to develop a Comprehensive Cancer Research and Demonstration Center which will include strong interdisciplinary cancer research, optimal cancer education, diagnosis and therapy and the progressive involvement of the community toward the ultimate objective of providing the people of Ohio with: 1) a higher quality of cancer care from physicians and hospitals near their home; 2) an improved referral pattern for patients requiring highly specialized care; 3) a broadened patient participation in programs of clinical research that make available newly developed chemotherapeutic and similar agents. This will be achieved through the following internal objectives: 1) Optimally utilize and integrate the basic cancer efforts of the seven colleges within the University currently engaged in cancer research. 2) Develop new programs, pilot studies and demonstration projects in cancer research, education, diagnosis and therapy at University and community levels. 3) Encourage, aid, support and integrate community-run programs in cancer screening, diagnosis and therapy which meet the needs and resources of individual areas. 4) Integrate efforts of scientists and clinicians in order to effectively translate laboratory observations to clinical application. 5) Communicate approved new developments in cancer diagnosis, therapy and rehabilitation to cooperating institutions throughout the Ohio region. 6) Establish effective cooperative programs with other existing and developing cancer research centers and the National Cancer Institute. The OSU Cancer Research Center will be developed through an evolutionary process consisting of three phases over a seven-year period.